I'm Here For You, Anyway You Need Me
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: “Then why does Booth have his shirt off?” Angela's face broke out into a mischievous grin “Because that’s the only way Bren will sleep with him.” Rated T for safety Contains spoilers for season 3 episode 13- “Wannabe in the Weeds”


So, I _should_ be working on my other fanfictions, or maybe even my own original stories, but this one just popped into my head about twenty minutes ago and I've got nothing better to do anyways. I do apologize for the delay in my other fics, but my original stories have been taking precedence over fics.

Summary: "Then why does Booth have his shirt off!?" Angela's face broke out into a mischievous grin "Because that's the only way Bren will sleep with him." Rated T for safety Contains spoilers for season 3 episode 13- "Wannabe in the Weeds"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Would love to, but don't.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while_

Make You Smile- +44

Sweets entered the Jeffersonian lab with a frown on his face. He had been waiting in his office for about a half hour for his favorite two patients, used to them being that late, but when the hour marker reached five o'clock, he began calling them. Upon receiving no answer to his phone calls to either of the partners, he decided to leave his office in search for them. Apparently Agent Booth had signed in at normal hours, but left for an early lunch and warned that he may not return. Well, at least he warned them.

The psychologist spotted Angela and waved, trying to catch her attention. When she stopped and stared at him he ran over to talk to her. "Have you seen Dr. Brennan?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Hi, Angela, how are you? I'm doing fine, though it is a Monday morning, so I'm a little cranky, how about you?" she said with a false smile and irritation clearly written across her face. She held the files she was carrying in one arm against herself, putting her other hand on her cocked hip. She raised a brow as she waited for Sweet's response.

"Hello, Angela. You look really beautiful today," he was not lying. She was dressed in a form fitting red dress that had a deep v-neck and laces as the back. Her high heels were the same shade of red and clacked with her every step, demanding attention to her form. The artist's hair was pulled back on both sides to form a pony tail over the remaining hair at the back of her head. Her make-up was light, but flattering, and her jewelry complimented her skin tone. Angela smiled at the compliment. "I hope your weekend went well?" Sweets phrased it more as a question that statement.

"It was just fine; went to a few clubs and the like." She gave another smile, though this one was genuinely amused. "Now, honey, what were you asking?" she shifted sides. Sweets analyzed her mood before speaking. After all, it _was_ a Monday.

"Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were not in session today; they didn't call and haven't been picking up their phones either. I was wondering if you've seen Dr. Brennan." The shrink decided to elaborate as to why he was seeking her out for the whereabouts of her best friend rather than be pumped for it later. He watched as Angela bit her lip, her eyes flashing to the corners, and she was trying to avoid his direct eye contact. "Angela?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know." She replied. She knew he knew she was lying, so she walked off to her office to avoid further questioning. Sweets' face contorted to one of annoyance and exasperation. They were a close knit family, for sure, and it was hard to get information out of them when they wanted to withhold it.

On a whim, Sweets decided to go to Brennan's office to leave a note. Upon opening the door, he saw the room was dimly lit by a lamp close to her couch. On this couch, though, is what caught his attention.

Booth was laid out on his back, _shirtless_, one hand behind his head, elbow out against the back cushion, head resting on the armrest, with his other arm wrapped around Brennan, whose hand splayed over the FBI agent's right pectoral, her head resting on his shoulder. They were covered by a small blanket that went up to Brennan's neck and Booth's lower stomach. From what Sweets could tell, it seemed Brennan's leg was thrown over her partner's right at the thigh area, making him blush. They were both sound asleep, luckily for the soft science doctor, for he nearly knocked over a few things in his rush to get out of the room.

When he finally reached the doorway he quickly shut the door, slowing in just enough time to lightly click it shut. He stood in front of the door, nearly panting in excitement, confusion and fear. His usually amused and cheery brown eyes flickered back and forth across the floor. As he heard the familiar 'click-clack' of Angela's high heels, he snapped his head up, his eyes searching her out. As he spotted her, he made a noise in his throat, which he had actually tried to say something. Angela raised a brow.

"Yes, Sweets?" she asked, deliberately sounding bored. As the young man remained quiet, only giving vague gestures at the drawn curtains to the office behind him, Angela got the picture, but thought it wiser to let Sweets tell her what he's going crazy about than jump to conclusions. "Sweets, spit it out." She demanded.

"Wha-, when- Booth a-and Dr. Brennan!" he yelled in a whisper as to not disturb the office's occupants. "They're on the couch! Together! Lying down!" Apparently he had been reduced to short sentences.

"Oh yeah, since the thing with that Newman woman, and _you_ telling the FBI to not tell Bren that he was, in fact, _alive_, she seems to not be able to sleep. So Booth helps her out by relaxing her. It's nothing too exciting." Angela explained with a bit of a bite in her tone. Sweets winced as he remembered that incident. _As long as I live I swear I will never make Booth that mad again!_ He shook the thought.

"Then why does Booth have his shirt off!" Sweets responded, going red from embarrassment. Angela's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Because that's the only way she'll sleep with him." At Sweets' speechlessness, her face fell into one of disbelief and a bit of anger. "Look, genius, because of you, Brennan has nightmares that Booth is dead. I mean, did you not _see_ the blood just _oozing_ out between her fingers when he got shot? When she has these nightmares, she rationalizes that Booth could be feeling pain still and she should check up on him, so she calls." And as if it would explain everything, the artist gestured at the office.

"Huh? Angela, I'm still confused."

Angela smiled a tight smile. "If Bren calls Booth at three in the morning, he automatically assumes something is wrong, even if she claims otherwise. He arrived at her apartment the first night she called to make sure he was okay and busted her crying. He made her admit why, figured out it was causing her to lose sleep and found a solution to the problem. She sleeps with him, her fingers over his _scar_, rather than a _bullet hole_." The intended emphasis on words only heightened her annoyance at Sweets. She again, but more dramatically threw her arms in the direction of the office. "Tada! Solution." She began walking off. She threw over her shoulder "And if we're lucky we'll get a bonus and hear her shouting Booth's name." before she stepped into her own office and shut the door. Her windows were not draw and Sweets saw the rest of the group in there, watching a movie on Angela's big screen.

_And they all _know_ about this!? I'm the psychologist and this is need-to-know!_ Sweets gave another look at the office. His jaw seemed unresponsive as it hung open. He left after gaping another five minutes. "This place is insane. Great, I'm a part of it!"

-:X:-

Booth smiled at the beautiful woman resting her head so close to his. His gaze flicked to the clock. Six thirty. They'd been asleep for nearly five hours. As much as he would've loved to stay underneath the woman in his arms, his back was protesting the rather nasty spring digging into his spine. "Bones…" he whispered, patting her shoulder. She inhaled deeply, rubbing her foot up and down his calf and pressed herself closer to his body. Her soft fingers drifted over his scar and he heard her mumble his name. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

A few more hours wouldn't hurt.

-:X:- End -:X:-

Did a bit of editing (just clicked spell check X_X), but I finished it at nearly four in the morning, so I just immediately posted it basically. Drop a comment of what you liked/disliked or any constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed

Till next time,

Sabaku no Temari

P.S. It's funny I'm keeping the name "Sabaku no Temari" when I no longer have interest in Naruto…XD


End file.
